Midnight Darkness
by Turtlegirl58
Summary: When his nightmares get the best of Michelangelo, he goes out to clear his head and runs into trouble. With hearts full of worry all the turtles deal with their worry in their own ways. I'm Not good at summaries, 1st story ENJOY!


**Midnight Darkness**

**(I DO NOT OWN THE TMNT GOT IT??) **

**The Nightmare**

**Michelangelo tossed and turned in his bed in the dead of night, unable to stop the tears from running down his face. He was having a nightmare. The worst he had ever faced. In his nightmare he saw a massive sea of blood. Suddenly, it parted and he saw an even more gruesome sight. There, on the floor, surrounded by blood, were his brothers. He wanted to know who did this. He then felt that he was holding something. He looked down and saw a blood covered Katana in his hands. At the sight of this Mikey woke up with a start. He looked around his room and he felt like he was in a cage. He ran out of his room as fast as he could. He went downstairs and looked at the clock in the kitchen. It was 1 o'clock in the morning. He knew he should go back to his room and go to sleep, but he was too scared. He didn't want to wake any of his brothers either. So he decided to go for a midnight run to get him tired. He ran from rooftop to rooftop thinking about his nightmare. He was so focused on his nightmare he didn't even notice many dark shadows following him. **

**Brotherly Love**

**It was now 2:30 am and Raph woke up feeling something was wrong. He jumped out of bed and checked Donnie's room. He looked on the bed and saw his little brother sleeping soundly, mumbling something about Einstein's theory of relativity was wrong. He then moved onto Leo's room. He saw his brother also sleeping soundly in his bed. Yet, he still felt something was up. Lastly, he checked Mikey's room. He looked in the bed. No Mikey. He immediately got worried. As fast as a mutant turtles could go, he ran to the exit of the lair, only to find Donnie and Leo there, waiting for him. "How the shell did you guys . . ." "That's not important Raph" said Leo, a serious look on his face, "what is important is finding Mikey. He's been having frequent nightmares lately. They've gotten so bad he hasn't even been skateboarding lately. We've got to find him. The question is how." They both turned to Donatello. "Well we could always track him via cell shell." "Then let's do it! C'mon already!" said Raph as he led the way to the surface. **

**The Search**

**Once they got on the roofs They followed the bleeping noise from Donatello's tracking device as it got louder and louder BLEEP "I think we're getting closer." said the brainy turtle to his older brothers. BLEEP "Well?" asked Raphael. Clearly getting tired of the infernal bleeping noise. "According to this, Mikey is on the next roof." The three brother's ran to the next rooftop, full of hope, until they came upon a sight that nearly stopped all of their hearts. There, on the ground, was their littlest brother, Michelangelo. He was cut up all over, blood surrounding his body. He lay there, motionless. Raphael slowly fell to his knees, tears forming in his eyes. Donatello quickly went to his brother's side and took Michelangelo's pulse. Leo just stood there. His mind had gone blank. He couldn't even breath. He couldn't even think of a world without all three of his brothers. Especially Mikey. Donatello sighed. A look of relief came across his face. "He's Alive!" said Donatello. It took them a moment, but Raphael and Leonardo finally managed to take in the data. They both sighed with relief. "Let's get him back to the lair so I can bandage him up." said Donatello. Raphael quickly picked up his unconscious brother and all three of them walked back to the lair.**

**Spending the Night**

**Once back at the lair, Donnie wrapped up all of Mikey's injuries. The brother's couldn't help, but feel guilty. Each one had a different way of coping with this. Raphael went to the dojo and beat the crap out of his punching bag, every now and then he would glance back and see his little bro, still lying there on couch, totally unconscious. Seeing this, Raph got even more angry. Even when it felt like his arms were going to fall off, he pressed on. Leo sat in his room meditating. But no matter how hard he tried to clear his mind, his thoughts always wandered back to his little brother. He would think about how hurt he was and how they weren't there for him. Eventually he gave up trying to meditate and instead went to check on Mikey. He couldn't stop grieving over his condition. According to Donnie, Mikey had four broken ribs, his left arm and right leg were broken, his skull was fractured and he had many internal damage. He couldn't stop the tears from falling down his face and wept silently in his room. Donnie didn't leave his brother's side even for a minute. He kept his full attention on the screen monitoring Mikey's pulse. He calculated that if they had gotten there, even an hour later, . . . Well, he didn't want to think about that. Even though he was Donnie just sat there, hearing Mikey's heart go beep . . . beep . . . beep. This was the only noise that was keeping Donnie from freaking out. None of the brothers felt like sleeping in their rooms, knowing their little brother was out here all alone. So they all agreed to fold out the couch and sleep in the same bed, like when they were kids. Unfortunately, none of them could sleep a wink. They all just closed their eyes and thought of what may have happened if they'd been too late. They all cried themselves to sleep that night. **

**A New Day**

**The next morning, the brother's woke up all feeling groggy from lack of sleep. The first thing Donnie did was check Mikey's pulse. To his relief he was still alive, unfortunately, his condition hadn't gotten any better. Raph and Leo cleaned up then went to spar in the dojo. Donnie still paid attention to Mikey, but he couldn't help, but turn his head now and then to work on one of his inventions. The clock soon said it was noon and the boys were done with training for the day. Master Splinter wasn't there because he was on a meditation trip for a month and was unaware of Michelangelo's condition. The boys checked on Mikey for the 100****th**** time when something happened. Mikey began tossing and turning harshly. He was having another nightmare! Raph ran over to his side, but Don stopped him. "Anything we do will only make it worse!" All they could do was watch their little brother suffer in his sleep. Slowly, the nightmare subsided and Mikey regained consciousness. He slowly came back to the world. He laid there and looked up at his big brothers. "Hey dudes . . . What's up?" said Mikey, barely even able to get the words out. "Mikey!" Raph yelled as he ran up and gave his little bro a hug. Leo and Don both smiled and high-fived each other. "Mikey, what happened? Who did this to ya?" asked Raphael with a bit of worry in his voice. Mikey still had trouble talking. His voice was just a bit louder than a whisper "I was running on the rooftops when I got ambushed by the foot. Luckily, I escaped and hid on another roof. But they took my 'chucks." Mikey was getting angrier by the minute which made him cough up more blood. Don helped him lay back down on the couch. "Don't worry Mikey, I'll make you new ones. Now get some rest." Mikey gave a small smile to his brothers and slowly started to drift off. "Hey Mikey, if you need anything, just holler." said Raph, relieved his baby brother was going to be alright. As the older brothers started to walk away, they all thought they heard a little whisper say "Thanks guys, I'm glad I have brothers who care about me. I love you guys."**


End file.
